


Spill

by ohnomarcus



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Octopussy Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomarcus/pseuds/ohnomarcus
Summary: Keeping secrets? (Tommy/Mer!Thomas)
Relationships: Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Talla_Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/gifts).



The bastard must have slipped him more drink than he could handle.

Thomas's mind was foggy, unable to focus on anything but the intense pleasure his body was receiving, body writhing, tentacles splayed out. Sloppy wet sounds echoed in his ears, louder than the bellow of the fog horn. His gaze was hazy but he could make out the shape of the wickie on top of him. 

Those pretty eyes wide, almost giving off that same hypnotic light. He was an animal, breath heavy and tongue licking over Thomas's salty skin, lips catching on the barnacles that grew on his body. Tommy's arm was strong around his head, grasping the coral horn out of Thomas's skull while his other was between his captain's tentacles, slimy hand rapidly moving. Thomas's body shuddered, bony fingers scissoring inside his hole, stretching him open. Unbearable. Violent.

The wickie's palm slapped against his flesh, digits curled, sending a jolt up Thomas's spine. A tired laugh tickled against his ear.

"Tight like a woman. Nay, tighter than any ol' siren."

"Q-quiet, lad…" Thomas weakly snapped.

The rough heel of Tommy's hand massaged against the small nub peeking between his folds, the elder writhing in reaction, a garbled moan escaped his lips.

"A cock too? Ain't ye just chock full of secrets." Tommy's mustache tickled the side of Thomas's neck, fingers furiously fucking into his wetness. Rough digits felt the shape of his captain's cock inside its sheath–tapered and smooth. Limber tentacles curled around Tommy's arm but were unable to pull him away, the oil in his system drained him of his energy, both body and mind burning. Thomas's beard was damp with sweat and spit, the peppered hair almost glistening in the lamp light. Garbled words and moans fell out of his mouth as he felt an intense pleasure pool into his loins.

"Cease this madness, Tommy…!" he pleaded.

"Fair's fair, sir. Spill yerself for me.”

A heavy tremor quaked his body, back arching as he rode them out, walls clenching down onto the young man's fingers.

"That's it… Let it all out."

Limp and breathless, Thomas laid in Tommy’s arms, eyes barely open and watching the young man slip his hand out from beneath him–coated in a mix of semen and slick. His stomach twisted as the wickie brought his stained fingers up to his lips, quietly slurping up the fluids. Turning his head, he now faced Thomas, pulling the old captain into a kiss. His mouth tasted of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> For Talla. Thanks for always delivering beautiful fic and inspiring me to write Thomas Wake octopussy. <3


End file.
